


Light Not Ordered

by maryperk



Series: Order of the Light [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, PWP, VampBuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion story to Immortally Spuffy's The Order of the Light.  Buffy refuses to take over the leadership of the Order of the Light.  As a normal girl with no memories of her former life, she meets up with an old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Not Ordered

Chapter One

Buffy Summers walked down the sidewalk. Darkness had fallen, but she wasn’t bothered by the lack of light. Giles kept telling her friend the Slayer that nothing happened on Halloween. She’d never found that it was true in Sunnydale, but maybe this year would be the exception to the rule.

After a few more feet, Buffy thought she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped to glance over her shoulder. Several yards behind her was a bobbing orange face about four feet up off the ground. Buffy let out a small frightened gasp. 

After a few moments, a young child with a glow in the dark plastic pumpkin skipped by her on his way to go trick or treating.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. “You’re such an idiot, Buffy,” she muttered to herself. “You’re letting Giles’ tales get to you!” With a firm nod she started out again.

A block later Buffy thought she heard footsteps behind her again, but she dismissed it. After all, the last time it was just a kid. She was sure it was the same thing this time. However, when she slowed down to let the child go past her, the footsteps slowed down too. Buffy sped up her walking and the echoes behind her sped up also.

Buffy pretended to glance at the decorations on the houses’ lawns, but she used the opportunity to glance out of the corner of her eye. There was nothing there following her. There was only the blackness of a moonless night. _At least it isn’t a werewolf,_ Buffy thought to herself. _Maybe it’s just an echo._

Buffy shrugged. She wasn’t going to worry about it. She’d have her car back in a few days anyway. One little breakdown and she was walking like someone common.

Buffy started walking again. The echoing footsteps dogged her every move until she blocked them out. The footsteps sped up when she got to a very dark section of the street.

Buffy’s heart jumped when she heard the change in the echoes behind her. She realized they weren’t what she hoped they were after all. Something whooshed past her, startling a shriek out of the unsettled girl.

“Hello, cutie.” A pale face, framed by pale hair, appeared to float in the air in front of Buffy.

The blond girl let out another much louder shriek of terror. She clutched at her chest with one hand while she pulled a cross out of her coat pocket with the other. “You told the Slayer you’d leave and never come back, Spike!”

Spike grabbed Buffy’s wrist with an almost bone breaking grip. “You see, pet, that’s the beauty of bein’ here on Halloween. The Slayer won’t suspect a thing, and I’ll have you all to m’self.”

“I thought you were only interested in the Slayer,” Buffy said. She tried to pull away from the vampire, but she wasn’t very successful. She simply wasn’t strong enough to compete with his supernatural strength. When Spike tightened his grip, she opened her hand to drop the cross to the ground.

Spike chuckled when Buffy struggled against him in stark futility. “You really don’t remember, do you? This is going to be so delicious.” He dragged the blond girl into the darkness.

Buffy was scared out of her mind. As a fringe member of the group that hung around the Slayer, she knew that Spike was a ruthless, soulless killer bent on removing all obstacles between himself and the Slayer. “I’m not really that good of friends with the Slayer. Killing me won’t get you closer to her,” Buffy tried to reason with him.

Spike stopped next to his old Desoto. “I’m not interested in that Slayer. I’m interested in you.” He opened the car door, and he shoved Buffy in past the steering wheel.

Buffy scrambled towards the passenger door, but a ruthless hand in her hair stopped her flight. “Ouch,” she screamed while her hands grasped at Spike’s. “Let go of me!”

Spike grabbed Buffy’s face with his other hand. It might be too dark for her to see him, but he had no such problem. He savored the scent of her fear on the air, but it was the faint hint of arousal that really caught his attention. Maybe there was more to this little scenario than killing Buffy Summers.

Spike had no idea why he remembered that Buffy was the Slayer, but he did. _What ever is going on, the soddin’ Powers really bollixed this one up,_ Spike thought. _But their mistake is my gain._

Buffy continued to sob and struggle. She had never been more scared and more thrilled in her life. She wasn’t this way even on the night when Spike had invaded the school in search of the Slayer. She had caught a small haunting glimpse of him in game face before she ended up spending the night in a closet hiding with Willow and Cordelia. “Please let me go, Spike. I won’t tell anyone you’re in town. I promise.”

Spike pretended to consider Buffy’s request. “I don’t think so!” Then, he slammed her head into the dashboard until she passed out. He didn’t want to have to drive while fighting with a hellcat. Slayer or not, he couldn’t see Buffy going along quietly.

Spike gently laid Buffy on the seat beside him. “I don’t know why you don’t remember who you are, Slayer, but you’re mine now.” With a smirk, he started the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy struggled to consciousness. She quickly realized she was tied to a bed, naked and spread eagle. She pulled against her bindings.

“There’s no point scarrin’ your pretty hide tryin’ to escape, pet.” Spike sauntered into Buffy’s line of sight. The vampire had stripped down to just his skin tight black jeans.

Buffy summoned all her courage. There was no way she was going to show her fear. Not when she was buck naked anyway. “I said I wouldn’t tell. Can I go please?”

Spike tilted his head with a disturbed look on his face. “The first time we fought I said you’d beg me.”

“We’ve never fought.” Buffy scrunched her forehead in thought. “We danced that one time, but other than that we haven’t even talked enough to fight.”

Spike’s eyebrows rose with curiosity. “We’ve danced?”

“Yeah.” Buffy nodded. “You were at the Bronze to check out the Slayer. I asked you to dance, and you agreed.”

Spike stepped closer to Buffy when a new memory trickled into his mind. The girl had danced with him, willingly and erotically if the memory served him right. That and the arousal that still tainted her skin were all the permission Spike needed for what he planned next. It was time he had himself an equal. Spike wanted a queen to share the kills with. He needed a queen that would see him as a god, unlike his sire who just used him as a caretaker. With a feral grin, he stalked to the bed.

The woman inside Buffy recognized the prowl of a hungry predator. She struggled against the ropes in an attempt to suppress her arousal. “Don’t eat me,” she pleaded. As aroused as she was, she was more worried that Spike was going to suck her blood before she could bargain for her release.

“Oh, pet, that could be taken in so many bad, rude ways,” Spike purred. He sniffed the air with delight. The wonderful scent of her arousal had only grown more powerful. Spike sat on the bed next to Buffy, and he ran one cool finger from wrist to armpit. “I plan on eatin’ you for a long, long time.”

“W-what do you m-mean?” Buffy stammered. She gasped when Spike cupped one firm breast. After one almost painful squeeze, he continued down her body to stroke her neatly trimmed Mons. Buffy tried to twist away from the gentle exploring fingers, but her leg ropes had no more give than her wrist ones did.

“So pretty.” Spike’s fingers dipped down to gather some of her dewy release. He kept his eyes on her face while he brought his hand to his mouth, and he licked his fingers clean. “Oh yeah, pet, I’m gonna enjoy eatin’ you.”

 

Chapter 2

Spike stood up to remove his pants. He smirked when he saw Buffy’s wide-eyed stare at his cock. After a quick pump of his penis for her viewing pleasure, he crawled onto the bed and crouched between her legs.

Buffy let out a shriek when Spike latched onto the hard nubbin at the crest of her sex. There was no hesitation in the vampire’s actions while he manipulated her clit with his tongue. Buffy pulled against her restraints in embarrassment and arousal. No one had ever put their mouth on her _there_ before. “Spike!”

Spike couldn’t believe how eager Buffy’s responses were. There wasn’t any of the revulsion that he would have expected from her if she remembered their mutual history. Crazy thing was he hadn’t even prepared her for his physical onslaught, and she was a gushing, juicy peach. Spike rammed three fingers into Buffy’s near virginal pussy. He took great delight when she arched off the bed in ecstasy.

Buffy found that she wanted the unexpected climb towards climax. She shouldn’t enjoy having a cruel, merciless killer between her legs, but she hoped he was as merciless with pleasure as he was with death. Buffy let out a disappointed cry when Spike removed his mouth from her pussy. To her delight, he quickly replaced his tongue on her pleasure nub with his thumb.

“Don’t you worry. Eatin’ you all up now, luv,” Spike muttered against the flesh of Buffy’s thigh. He hoped her blood tasted as fine as her cunt.

Buffy felt Spike’s face change against the skin of her inner thigh, and she wished she could see his vampiric face. She felt his blunt teeth become the sharpened fangs of his demon. She whimpered, half in arousal and half in fear. She had no idea what Spike had planned besides her death at his hands.

Spike increased the pressure on Buffy’s clit with his thumb. When he felt the walls of her sheath start to flutter around his pumping fingers, he buried his teeth in her femoral artery.

“Spike! Oh, God! Spike!” Buffy screamed with pleasure. Spike’s bite was unlike anything she’d experienced in her short life.

_Bloody Hell,_ Spike thought when Buffy’s blood hit his tongue. _They didn’t change her blood._ He drank until she started to weaken. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her spicy Slayer blood and sweet pussy.

Buffy thought this was the end for her. _Well, at least I’ll die with a smile on my lips._ She watched through dying eyes as Spike ripped open his wrist with his fangs. She groggily asked, “What are you doing?”

“Told you, luv,” Spike said. “Gonna eat you over and over.” He pressed his bleeding wrist hard against Buffy’s mouth. He wasn’t letting her get away from him now, especially after he’d tasted her. When she tried to refuse, he plugged her nose until she opened her lips and his blood poured into her throat.

Buffy couldn’t stop the gush of blood that flowed down her throat after she gasped for a breath. Deep inside, she could feel a change start that she knew would result not only in her death but her rebirth. She found herself eager with anticipation for the change.

Buffy Summers gasped her last breath.

Spike sat back to await the rise of his queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy awoke again. This time she was instantly alert and ravenously hungry. She was still naked and tied to the bed. Only this time Spike was naked too. He covered her body with his while his hard cock ramming in and out of her pussy.

“Could feel you wakin’ up, pet,” Spike murmured. “Decided to make it memorable. You have the tightest, silkiest cunt I’ve ever fucked.”

Buffy hissed when she felt her pussy grow wetter from Spike’s words and pumping cock. Everything felt so heavenly and intense now. “I’m so hungry, Spike.” She arched her head back to expose her throat. “I love your cock fucking me, but my tummy’s starting to growl.”

“Don’t worry,” Spike replied through clenched teeth. “As soon as we’re done here, I’ll take you out for dinner.” He sped up his thrusts to a brutal pace. He punctuated each plunge of his shaft with a word. “Gonna shag you day and night, my queen. Fill your sweet little quim up with my cock until you crave only me.”

Buffy’s body ached under the relentless assault of his Sire’s words and body. Pleasure built up in her system until she could no longer hold back. As she broke apart, she yelled, “Sire!”

The grip of his Childe’s sheath around his engorged rod was more than Spike could bear. His cock pulsated in pained pleasure while he coated Buffy’s pussy with his cool release. If this was how plain old missionary style was, he couldn’t wait to see how other positions felt.

Buffy trembled under the intensity of her release. Spike collapse on top of her, but she didn’t care. The weight felt good. After a few moments, she cleared her throat,” How about that dinner you promised?” 

Buffy’s stomach growled its agreement.

“Shower first,” Spike replied. His cock twitched at the thought of shagging Buffy under the cascade of water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy sniffed the air. The Bronze was filled with so many heated bodies that the newly turned vampire twitched with anticipation. She could feel her demon pushing to get out. Then, she noticed a lurking, broody bat. “There’s Angel.” She pointed the older vampire out to Spike. “What should we do about him? He might interfere.”

“Kill him!” Spike’s succinct answer was accompanied with a shrug.

Buffy grinned with approval, and she grinned at her Sire. “Go outside. I’ll get him out there to you.”

“Be careful,” Spike replied. He didn’t want his girl to be hurt, but he knew that old Angelus could be a glitch in his plans. He wanted nothing in his way of cutting a swath through Sunnyhell before he and Buffy moved onto bigger and better prey. He laid a hand on Buffy’s cheek. “I just got you, pet. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Buffy reassured Spike before he slipped outside while she approached Angel.

Angel looked up when a petite blond approached his location. He recognized her as one of the girls that hung out with Willow and Xander on occasion. She seemed equally comfortable with Cordelia and her circle of friends too. He gave her a small grimace when she presented herself in front of him with a scared look on her face. 

“Angel, I think I just saw Spike outside,” Buffy said in feigned terror.

Angel immediately looked worried and alert. He surveyed the room before he asked, “Are you sure, Buffy?”

Buffy shrugged. “Pretty sure. Hard to forget someone that se … scary.”

In his worry for the Slayer’s safety, Angel failed to notice Buffy’s lack of a heartbeat or her slip of the tongue. “The Council’s in town. They’ve been testing Faith. She’s too weak to take on Spike.”

“Really?” Buffy opened her eyes wide. She hadn’t heard anything about a test. Last she knew Faith was practicing her meditating with her Watcher. “The Council’s here?”

“I’ve got to warn her about Spike.” Angel hurried towards the door that unbeknownst to him Spike had used to leave the nightclub. He didn’t see Buffy trailing behind him.

Buffy smirked internally. She knew Spike was keen on taking out Slayers. Hadn’t she mentioned it herself when he kidnapped her? She could hand her Sire exactly what he wanted on a silver platter. Buffy planned on making herself so invaluable to Spike that if that bitch Drusilla ever showed up he wouldn’t even think about returning to her side.

Spike was about to attack Angel when he saw Buffy shake her head. He waited for her to join him. “Why did you tell me no?” he growled. He planned on punishing his Childe after he found an answer.

“The Slayer’s vulnerable tonight,” Buffy replied with pride. “A test of some kind that the Council did. If we follow him, he’ll probably lead us right to her.” She jutted her chin at Angel’s retreating back.

Spike quickly agreed. Maybe Buffy’s punishment would be a reward instead. This was just another example of why Buffy was a queen among women. The two blonds followed Angel until he entered a cemetery at the edge of Sunnydale.

“Faith,” Angel called out. “Are you here?” He hurried around the gravestones.

“Right here, big boy.” The dark-haired Slayer slipped out of a crypt. “This better not be an emergency. I’m not ready.”

“I was told Spike’s in town,” Angel blurted out. “If he finds you…”

“Too late.” Spike chuckled. “My queen said to follow you, and what a treasure you’ve led us to.”

“Queen?” Angel looked puzzled.

“Hey, Angel.” Buffy wiggled her fingers at the elder vampire.

Faith gasped as she stepped behind Angel. She hated being weak again. She just hoped that Angel could take on Spike. From what she’d heard from the Scoobies, the bleached blond vamp wasn’t a creature to be taken lightly.

“I won’t let Faith be your third Slayer,” Angel growled at Spike.

Spike smirked at his grandsire. “Already got my third Slayer, gramps.” When Angel leapt at him, he stepped aside but grabbed the other vampire on the way by. Spike rammed Angel’s head into a nearby gravestone. Only the vampiric Brit knew that he was amped up on Slayer’s blood.

Buffy sprinted over to Faith to punch the other girl in the face. Faith may be weak, but the girl was resourceful. She didn’t want interference from the brunette. She pulled Faith to her feet, holding her in front of her to watch the other two vampires fight. Buffy wasn’t happy when Angel got the upper hand, but she smirked when she realized she had the best way to distract him. “Smile pretty for him,” she whispered to Faith just before she twisted the Slayer’s arm behind her back.

Faith let out a squeal of pain that was just enough to distract Angel from his attack. 

When the dark haired vampire glanced at the females, Spike took advantage of the distraction. He slammed Angel’s head into another grave marker, cracking both the stone and the head. Spike continued this practice until he was out of markers. He glanced up to grin at the terrified Slayer and the happily grinning Buffy. He quickly twisted Angel’s head from his body, and before the dust settled he was on his way towards the females.

“Can I eat now, Spike?” Buffy pouted. She pulled Faith’s head back onto her own shoulder. “Two sides, no waiting.”

“I like how you think, pet.” Together the vampires shifted into game face. 

Buffy waited until Spike sank his teeth into his side of Faith’s neck before she joined him draining the girl. The Slayer flailed between the vampires, but without her powers she was as helpless as any human. 

When the Slayer was dead, the vampires let the body fall to the ground. Buffy licked her lips before she grabbed Spike’s head between her hands. She let her game face slip away just before she covered his bloody lips with her own. She fell back to the ground bringing her Sire down on top of her. Slayer’s blood was an aphrodisiac after all.

There would be time later to go after the rest of Sunnydale. There would be time later for Buffy to let Spike know that at the first taste of the Slayer’s blood she remembered her forgotten life, and that she wasn’t at all bothered by the fact that she was a vampire. After all, if she had remembered this before she was turned, she would have been as unhappy as Faith was at being helpless.

After all, her dark union with Spike was ordained by the Powers. Otherwise why would he have been the only one to remember their former life? 

The End where they live happily ever after


End file.
